Kaffeeklatsch
by whathobertie
Summary: Irgendetwas geht vor sich in der Lightman Group und die Kaffeeküche ist der wohl beste Ort, um sich darüber auszutauschen. Cal/Gillian, Humor, keine Spoiler.


**TITEL:** Kaffeeklatsch**  
GENRE:** Humor**  
CHARAKTERE:** Cal, Gillian, Eli, Ria**  
PAIRING:** Cal/Gillian**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 1.200**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG: **Irgendetwas geht vor sich in der Lightman Group und die Kaffeeküche ist der wohl beste Ort, um sich darüber auszutauschen. Bei einem Beteiligten gipfelt der Tratsch in Verfolgungswahn, der wohl nicht gänzlich unangebracht scheint.

* * *

—**1—**

"Ist dir irgendetwas aufgefallen an Lightman und Foster?", fragte Loker und nippte an dem viel zu heißen Kaffee, der die empfindliche Spitze seiner Zunge verbrannte, bevor er es überhaupt realisiert hatte.

Torres zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. "Sie schlafen miteinander."

Der winzige Schluck gelangte nun auch noch in den falschen Hals. Loker hustete, bis Torres ihn mit ein paar gezielten Schlägen auf den Rücken aus seiner Misere befreite. "Witzig, dass du genau die gleichen Schwingungen wahrgenommen hast", presste er zwischen hastigen Atemzügen hervor.

"Dazu muss man nicht einmal Mikroausdrücke lesen können", erwiderte sie und pustete bedächtig in ihre eigene Tasse.

—**2—**

Er kam näher. Und noch näher. Und noch ein kleines Stückchen näher. "Glaubst du, irgendjemand hier hat etwas gemerkt?", flüsterte er und beobachtete ganz genau, wer draußen über den Gang huschte. Seine Hände beschäftigten sich mit der Kaffeekanne, doch in Wirklichkeit beschäftigten ihn nur seine Gedanken.

"Was? Dass du den ganzen Tag mit einem dämlichen Grinsen umherläufst, das sagt: _Ich hatte Sex und es war großartig_?" Gillians Augenbrauen reckten sich kurz in die Höhe, doch sie blieb stehen, wo sie war. Fest verankert, unerbittlich.

"Das sagt es gar nicht", konterte Lightman.

"Sagt es doch."

"Den letzten Teil wünschst du dir."

—**3—**

Loker räusperte sich, als er die Kaffeetasse erneut auffüllte und die heiße Flüssigkeit nun fast über den Rand zu treten drohte. "Wie war Ihr Wochenende, Dr. Foster?"

"Gut", erklärte sie lächelnd und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. "Ihres?"

"Auch gut", schob Loker rasch hinterher. "Haben Sie etwas Schönes gemacht?"

Gillian schüttelte amüsiert mit dem Kopf. "Worauf wollen Sie hinaus, Eli?" Sie beobachtete, wie seine Hand kurz zuckte und ein wenig Kaffee über seine Hand lief, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Zumindest nichts außer dem, was ohnehin schon so furchtbar offensichtlich war.

"Nichts, gar nichts. Nur ein bisschen Smalltalk."

—**4—**

"Zeigen Sie das Foster", befahl Lightman und gab Torres den Zettel zurück. "Aber sagen Sie ihr nicht, was wirklich mit dem FBI passiert ist."

"Das wird Ihnen Foster nicht durchgehen lassen", setzte Torres ihm energisch entgegen und stellte ihre Tasse demonstrativ vor ihm ab.

"Ach ja?", fragte er und kam näher, drängte sie zurück, bis sie die Tischkante unsanft in ihrem Rücken spürte. "Warum nicht?" Seine Augenbrauen zuckten neugierig und mit einer vagen Drohung.

Es war ein süßliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Eines das besagte, dass sie sein Geheimnis kannte und dass auch sie schmutzig spielen konnte. "Wie Sie wollen."

—**5—**

"Sie wissen Bescheid", sagte Cal und warf der Überwachungskamera in der Ecke einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Nichts war mehr sicher. Vielleicht nicht einmal die Gedanken in seinem Kopf.

Sie zuckte nur gelassen mit den Schultern. "Natürlich tun sie das. Ich hab dir gesagt, dass es zu offensichtlich ist. Dass _du_ zu offensichtlich bist."

"Jetzt bin ich an allem schuld?"

"Was heißt schuld? Ist doch nichts passiert."

"Nichts passiert?", echote er echauffiert. "Sie stellen sich uns beide jetzt in Unterwäsche vor."

"Ach das ist deine große Angst?", spottete sie lachend und tätschelte kurz seinen Bauch, bevor sie mit ihrem Kaffee verschwand.

—**6—**

Ihre Blicke verfolgten sie über den Gang, als Lightman und Foster die Küche passierten. Alles wurde gedeutet, jedes kleinste Zucken, jeder aus der Reihe tanzende Ton in ihren Stimmen. Alles und nichts.

"Was glaubst du, warum sie es nicht einfach offiziell machen?", fragte Loker und nahm einen Schluck des kühlen Wassers. Die Menge an Kaffee, die er in der vergangenen Woche zu sich genommen hatte, hatte ungesunde Züge angenommen.

"Damit wir sie noch ernst nehmen", vermutete Torres.

"Mit diesem Wunschdenken sind sie im Moment nicht besonders erfolgreich."

"Aber du musst schon zugeben, dass es eindeutig die bessere Unterhaltung bietet."

"Absolut."

—**7—**

"Was ist, Loker?", erkundigte sich Lightman genervt bei dem Schatten, der ihn zu verfolgen schien und mit etwas Abstand hinter ihm die Küche betreten hatte. "Haben Sie nichts zu tun?"

Loker räusperte sich. "Ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an, aber ich glaube, Dr. Foster", er hielt kurz inne, "_sieht_ jemanden."

"Wirklich?", erwiderte Cal spitz und baute sich mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen vor ihm auf.

"Immer wenn sich diese furchtbar süßen Milchshakes im Kühlschrank stapeln, geht da etwas vor sich bei ihr."

"Toll, Loker", sagte Lightman und legte eine lobende Hand auf die Schulter seines Mitarbeiters. "Ganz toll."

—**8—**

"Ich glaube, Lightman ist gestresst", warf Torres in den Raum und starrte nur noch in eine leere Zuckerdose.

"Was lässt Sie das glauben, Ria?", wollte Gillian wissen und half ihr sogleich lächelnd mit einer neuen Packung Zucker aus.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und zog die Augenbrauen angestrengt zusammen. "Ich weiß nicht", gab sie nachdenklich zu. "Er wirkt ein wenig nervös in letzter Zeit."

"Er wirkt doch immer ruhelos, oder?"

"Es ist anders als sonst", sinnierte Torres und beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel ganz genau, was in Gillians Gesicht vor sich ging.

"Midlife Crisis", setzte Foster dem schulterzuckend entgegen und schmunzelte.

—**9—**

Sie kam angeschlichen, wie es inzwischen alle hier taten. Von hinten, lautlos, heimtückisch. Er zuckte kurz zusammen, als er ihre Sportschuhe auf dem Boden leise quietschen hörte. "Was ist, Em?"

Gedankenverloren nahm sie auf dem Tisch direkt neben der Kaffeemaschine Platz und starrte ihren Vater an.

"Was?", fragte Cal erneut.

"Gillian und du", begann Emily, "schlaft ihr miteinander?"

Ein wenig Entsetzen huschte über sein Gesicht. "Nein, warum sollten wir das tun?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und wirkte doch nicht so ganz ratlos. "Keine Ahnung. Spaß haben, Einsamkeit vertreiben, _Liebe_."

"Hat Loker dir das etwa in dein kleines Köpfchen gepflanzt?"

—**10—**

Er kam näher. Und noch näher. Und noch ein kleines Stückchen näher. Und irgendwann war es nicht mehr nur sein warmer Atem, den sie spürte, sondern seine Lippen auf den ihren. Die Lichter um sie herum waren ausgegangen und das Halbdunkel der Küche bot die perfekte Gelegenheit für den kleinen Nervenkitzel der angebrochenen Nacht.

Seine Zunge schob sich sanft in ihren Mund.

Als sich die Tür unerwartet wieder öffnete, lösten sie sich jedoch geschwind voneinander. Wie zwei kleine Kinder standen sie ertappt im Raum, die Luft um sie herum immer noch prickelnd.

"Kaffeebecher vergessen", erklärte Loker und schnappte sich die Pappbehälter mit dem längst ausgekühlten Getränk vom Tisch. Torres hob hinter ihm anzüglich die Augenbrauen und konnte sich kaum von dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, lösen.

Lightman gestikulierte mit seinem Zeigefinger vor Gillians Mund herum. "Foster hat da was im Zahn", erklärte er.

"Können wir behilflich sein?"

"Jetzt wird's eklig, Loker", entgegnete Cal angewidert, während Gillian sich ihr Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte. "Verschwinden Sie einfach."

"Aye aye, Chef", ließ Loker ihn wissen und warf einen kaum merklichen Blick auf die kleine Überwachungskamera, die über all dem thronte.

"Wir müssen die Aufnahmen löschen", bemerkte Cal, als die Tür wieder zufiel. "Sonst ist hier morgen ein Sextape im Umlauf."

Gillian schmunzelte und wischte ein wenig Lippenstift von seinem Mund. "Ganz so weit hätte ich es nicht kommen lassen."

"Die sind gerissen. Die schneiden das so zusammen, dass es aussieht, als hätten wir hier die unanständigsten Sachen gemacht."

"Sicher, Cal, sicher."

**ENDE**


End file.
